Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing a display device capable of improving reliability by preventing contact between a color filter, a light blocking member and the like, and a liquid crystal layer.
Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The two sheets of display panels, which configure the liquid crystal display, may include a thin film transistor array panel, and an opposing display panel. On the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line configured to transmit a gate signal and a data line configured to transmit a data signal are formed to intersect each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. On the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.